


Хранитель

by Babak



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Read, Bisexual Corvo Attano, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Garrett is tired, Grumpy Daud (Dishonored), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Mild Smut, Mute Corvo Attano, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Romance, Royal Protector Daud (Dishonored), Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Давно хотела написать текст что было бы если бы Гаррет помнил события оригинальной трилогии. И вот он, плюс поликула которую я нежно люблю. Не обязательно шарить в оригинальной трилогии, я просто делаю много отсылок на неё, так что если знаете было бы лучше но не обязательно.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Corvo Attano/Daud/Garret (Thief), Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Хранитель

В тот год, что он спал – после инцидента – он не видел снов. Всё прошло как одна длинная ночь, бесконечная, вечная; зато последующие были наполнены ими. Он закрывал глаза и видел Город, только _другой совсем,_ более старый – менее тёмный, без такого количества мрачных переулков, без такого количества кожи. _Без смрада._

Он был больше похож на то место, где вырос Гаррет, на то, каким Город был до эпидемии. Но всё равно он выглядел иначе. В нём была _магия,_ осознал он в какой-то момент - в нём были башни, построенные магами, собор Хаммеритов, в который он собственноручно вторгся. Ещё в нём был проклятый квартал - запретный, полный зомби и духов, и Гаррету почти смешно от своих действий. От того, что ему было не важно, что это, и как - азарт был важнее, как и нажива, и он не уверен, смог ли бы сделать то же самое снова. В нём были Хранители - орден, который подобрал его с улицы, вырастил, научил всему. А он сбежал искать наживы, и правильно – всё равно в итоге его судьба его нашла.

 _«Судьба», да?_ Неужели ему нужно и от этой эпидемии избавиться? Как он в своих снах избавился сначала от дикого бога, потом от фанатика, и следом ещё раз спас всех от древнего заговора?

Возможно, из-за него всё так поменялось? Из-за него магия покинула глифы, Хранители стали не нужны, а город изменился? Так, что ли?

Он пробирается в катакомбы под борделем и находит развалины - кости старого зверя, прошлого Города. Руины, на которых вырос новый. Гаррет знал об этом, слышал - но тяжело понимать, что целая жизнь, которую ты помнишь, существовала десятилетия назад. Что это не бред, что это правда.

Эти развалины принадлежали Хранителям - они полнились древними витражами, среди которых Гаррет _вырос._

Там были обветшалые книги, странные существа, будто тени старых дней, а ещё влажный запах мертвецов. Вонь закопанных забытых секретов, которые помнит уже только _Гаррет,_ потому что все остальные мертвы давно. Да, на тот момент он уже считал, что сны его были правдой, но это не меняло того, как он себя чувствовал. Видеть в своей голове это одно, а увидеть доказательства вживую - _совершенно другое._

Королева Нищих смотрела на него невидящими глазами и улыбалась всезнающе, как когда-то делал его учитель из прошлой жизни. Знала ли она, была ли таким же древним существом из другой эпохи, как он сам? Он не спрашивал, а она не считала нужным говорить, только улыбалась ещё шире, и поднимала голову, а Гаррет не мог последовать за ней. Не мог он смотреть на то, что осталось от Хаммертитов - не хотел он видеть собор, оставшийся единственным напоминанием о них. Он никогда не лез в политику - чёрт, да он сам обворовал их, но всё же они помогли ему когда-то, а теперь их _не существует._

\- Ты понадобился городу, и он разбудил тебя, - говорит она, и у Гаррета мурашки бегут по коже. _Сколько раз этот чёртов город так делал?_

Что может так сильно изменить одно место? Гаррет помнит те руины, в которых рыскал сам, остатки ещё более древней цивилизации. Тут всё построено на костях, сколько ещё таких же было до них?

Конечно, после всех воспоминаний даже Приют Мойры кажется не настолько ужасным местом - у него всё ещё иногда Запретный Квартал стоит перед глазами, стаи зомби и призраков, вой мёртвых прямо над ухом. В Приюте не мёртвые - там нечто _другое_ , совсем. Нечто, что не может получить покой, и это, наверное, самое ужасное - желание покоя, но невозможность его достичь, и Гаррета слегка тошнит, но он может с этим справиться – не впервой.

Чем больше ты узнаешь секретов, тем больше остатков старого Города видно - книги механистов в руках Барона, замки, сейфы, пропахшие машинным маслом. Зато это легче, понятнее - он содрогается, вспоминая башни магов и древние склепы, замудрённые загадки, отнимающие время.

Зато хотя бы с глазом забавно, почти смешно, и он действительно сначала не понимает, что происходит - он механический, как раньше? Он чувствует ту боль, будто она была вчера, как старый бог _вырвал_ его глаз ради безумного артефакта. Как Хранители подарили ему новый, но Гаррет к нему так и не привык. Нет, в него попал осколок Примали, и он всё ещё понятия не имеет, что это, кроме разве что того, что её, видимо, вытащили из-под города. Он не может их осуждать - сам вытащил не один артефакт из руин, что в этой жизни, что в прошлой, и всё же никогда оно такого эффекта не вызывало. В любом случае, этот камень не был артефактом его времени, не имел отношения ни к Трикстеру, ни к религии Хаммеритов, и Гаррет чертыхается - _что ещё под этим треклятым городом находится?_

_Сколько богов тут захоронено, сколько ещё тайн лежит внизу, ожидая, пока кто-то слишком глупый полезет на поиски?_

Прималь в его глазу ощущается как нечто совершенно иное - нечто странное, связанное со сладким-сладким опиумом, который Гаррет всю жизнь недолюбливал. Наркотики для слабых, для уверенных в себе, для тех, кто может позволить себе потерять бдительность.

А потом всё заканчивается - Эрин пропадает с того злополучного корабля, а Гаррета встречает рассвет, который ощущается как новое начало, как поворотная точка. Может, она жива, может и нет - он не чувствует, и это самое большое чувство потери; осколок в его глазу взволнованно пульсирует, но вскоре затихает, и они будто приживаются друг к другу.

Возможно, ему стоит уехать - не зря всё это на корабле закончилось, пора ему свалить из этого ада, который его, видимо, даже после смерти отпускать не хочет. Может, его воспоминания вернулись из-за Хранителей? Он вроде последний остался, значит ли это, что такова его судьба? Смотреть за Городом?

_Чёрта с два._

Бассо согласен с ним, особенно после произошедшего, но сам уплывать не хочет - слишком хорошо устроился, слишком глубоко сидит, в его профессии знакомства важны. Зато даёт наводку, что, мол, скоро приплывают корабль с какими-то важными людьми из столицы, и вряд ли они будут против ещё одного пассажира по дороге назад.

Гаррет не планирует с приезжими знакомиться - может с их сокровищами, но не с ними лично. Так оно и остаётся, пока он не видит, что с ними что-то не так - ночные наблюдения для него привычное дело. А лишний раз изучить окрестности особняка, отданного гостям, лишним не будет. Вот только в один момент мужчина выходит во двор, а в другой - он уже на крыше, недалеко от самого Гаррета, и у него сердце вниз падает. Но его, видимо, не замечают - иностранец уходит, и вор тихо следует за ним, наблюдает за тем, что никак кроме «расследования» не назовёшь.

Гаррет напрягает память - _кто там приехал_? Лорд-защитник, да?

В его профессии важна осторожность, но у него никогда не было сил противостоять искреннему любопытству. Даже в старом Городе, хотя тогда его, помнится, гнала скорее жажда наживы - арендодатель тогда у него был как сила природы, и, если подумать, был ли он действительно человеком?

В любом случае, в этот раз всё иначе - часовая башня до самого последнего кирпичика была вся его, и у него даже было место для хранения своих собственных сокровищ! Коллекция греет душу, и заставляет сороку внутри него удовлетворённо ворчать в своём гнезде.

Забавно даже, но в прошлом денег в Городе было больше - все хранили золото и монеты. Сейчас город беден, приходится брать ножи, вилки. Кроме этого если что и хранят, то это что-то семейное, ценное, исключительное, так что и продавать жалко.

Он следует за приезжим, тот рыскает по Городу как адская гончая - если бы Гаррет тут не прожил всю свою жизнь, не угнался бы. Ещё и телепортация помогает, но даже она не спасёт от того, насколько заковыристо построен Город. Гаррет даже начинает понимать, как она работает - примерный радиус, и ещё то, что нужное место нужно непременно видеть. Забавно, хоть он и не понимает совершенно, откуда такая сила идти может.

Он не видит лицо этого самого незнакомца, видит только жуткую маску, линзы которой блестят, ловят его взгляд. Второй глаз видит блеск каких-то амулетов, но в темноте сложно увидеть детали даже ему.

Той ночью иностранец мирно возвращается назад, и Гаррету уважительно хмыкает - _верно всё, исследовал территорию, завтра пойдёт в те места, которые заинтересовали._

Вот только происходит всё иначе - следующей ночью он возвращается на свой наблюдательный пункт, и к его горлу приставляют клинок:

\- И какое же дело у мастера-вора к нам? - говорит голос за ним, и Гаррет думает, что будет глупо умереть таким образом, слишком глупо, _он пережил богов!_ Он шипит в ответ:

\- А что, гулять по окрестностям нынче запрещено? - у него нет таких же способностей, у него только глаз с осколком, но он не проиграет.

\- Как грубо – вопросом на вопрос, - фыркает незнакомец, и это даёт Гаррету возможность извернуться, и, кинув световую гранату, скрыться в переулках.

Он попался совершенно глупо - его заметили, и он скрипит зубами, наконец добравшись до часовой башни. Теперь нужно быть осторожнее, и он делает только редкие вылазки.

В одну из таких он пробирается в руины под борделем - глухое место, даже те существа Примали уже покинули его, но Гаррету оно приносит спокойствие. Он знает эти книги и витражи, он тут учился, и он ненадолго остаётся там.

А потом слышит шорох - такой, что если бы он не был в полной тишине, то и не услышал бы. Мелькает небольшой дым, который Гаррет узнаёт - такой остаётся после перемещений тех чужаков, и ему хочется рычать. Это _его_ место, наследие, прошлое, тут нет для них никакой наживы, если они, конечно, не ищут ветхую бумагу, которая в руках рассыпается.

\- Ты?! - раздаётся сверху знакомый голос, и Гаррет приподнимает бровь, даже если её не видно:

\- Это я должен спрашивать, - раздаётся смешок, и вниз спускаются две фигуры, и он мельком думает о том, что убивать его, видимо, не собираются. А ещё оказывается, что тот, за кем он следил и тот, кто приставил к его горлу клинок - два разных человека, даже если оба огромные шкафы. Второй только в бордовой одежде и без маски. - Что бы вы ни искали, тут ничего нет, - шипит он, отдергивая маску ещё чуть выше, на всякий случай.

\- А тебе-то что до этого? - фыркает тот, что в красном, и второй поднимает руки, и Гаррет думает, что хорошо, что Хранители обучали его языку жестов:

\- Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, и не хотели входить без спроса, но мы не знали, что тут кто-то может быть. Что это за руины? - второй уже открывает рот чтобы, видимо, перевести для него, Гаррета. Он сам жестом показывает, что не стоит, и хмыкает на удивлённое лицо в ответ. Странно было бы, если бы Хранители, как орден, основанный на книгах и знаках в воздухе, не обучали языку жестов. Да и удобнее так, бесшумно - жаль только, что немногие знают.

\- Вау, вежливость, - саркастично отвечает он уже вслух, и тот, что в красном, фыркает в ответ. - Это мёртвое место, когда-то тут был орден, но он умер, перестал быть нужен. Тут ничего нет.

\- А ты тут, потому что?… - тянет тот, что в красном, и второй издаёт тихий вздох, но когда Гаррет молчит, снимает маску.

\- Я Корво Аттано, а это Дауд, - Дауд на это фыркает ещё громче. - И ты видел, что мы можем. Может ли кто-то тут так же? - у него руки без перчаток, и даже со стороны они выглядят как руки наёмника, и Гаррет наклоняет голову набок.

\- И что с твоим глазом? - добавляет Дауд, и взгляд у него до ужаса внимательный.

\- Я Гаррет, - говорит он, и снимает маску, потому что нет у них пока что повода, чтобы убить друг друга. А если он расскажет им пару историй, то, возможно, уплывёт отсюда в отличной каюте, кто знает? - И нет тут ничего подобного. Откуда у вас вообще такая сила? - он бросает взгляд на татуировки на их руках, хмурит брови. Вздыхает. - Мой глаз это моё личное дело, но я могу сказать вам, что подобные силы тут есть, - он складывает руки на груди и кивает на руины. - Хранители, так их звали. И они творили магию из глифов. Но это было слишком давно, никто тут уже ничего такого не умеет.

\- Но _что-то_ же осталось? - спрашивает Корво, и Гаррет немного рад, что говорит он, потому что от голоса Дауда у него уже ярость каждый раз поднимается внутри.

\- Ммм, а почему вы сначала не скажете мне, откуда ваши способности? - он наклоняет голову набок, и Дауд смеётся, раскатисто так, что дрожь по спине пробегает.

\- _Бездна, Чужой._ У вас же нет ничего об этом?

\- Нет, но звучит как какой-то бог, - фыркает Гаррет. Если вспомнить его последний опыт с богами, то он не горит желанием встречаться с этим.

\- В какой-то степени, - кивает Корво. - Так что?

\- Вы, наверное, из-за этого и приехали ведь – та суматоха с восстанием, - Аттано кивает. - Под этим Городом слишком много того, что нельзя трогать, а Барон наш выкопал камень, который, скажем так, _имеет влияние на мир вокруг._ Чума, всё это было из-за него, как я понял. Мне сказали его украсть, всё пошло не по плану, - он морщится. - В любом случае, он пропал. Не знаю, куда, не знаю, как. И в глазу у меня его осколок. Маленький, прежде чем вы решите что-то не то. Он мне ничего не даёт кроме того, что я вижу какие-то странные амулеты на ваших шеях. Что это? И маску покажи, - ему слишком интересно рассмотреть линзы, и Корво усмехается, но как-то не зло.

\- Держи, - Дауд осуждающе фыркает, но не останавливает Аттано, который делает шаг вперёд, и протягивает нужное. Гаррет быстро хватает их, разглядывая механизм сзади маски - к амулету он быстро теряет интерес, тот никак не отзывается ничем магическим, просто перевязанные… кости? Он, конечно, видел и хуже, но _зачем?_

\- Если тут всё такое старое, откуда _ты_ знаешь об этом ордене? - спрашивает Дауд, пиная ногой одну из книг на полу.

\- Когда-то я был одним из них, - невпопад говорит вор, и линза в его руках с щелчком поворачивается. Тишина растягивается, и он аж голову поднимает, и хмурится удивлённо. - Что не так?

\- Ты только что сказал, что это древние руины, - медленно говорит Дауд, и Гаррет кивает в ответ. Корво рядом с ним хмурится задумчиво. - И сейчас ты говоришь, что _состоял_ в этом Ордене? - вор морщится, и Аттано беззвучно смеётся на его реакцию.

\- Ты умеешь перемещаться в пространстве, какие вопросы? - он мнётся, но всё же говорит, хотя бы потому, что не поверят ему, а ещё всё равно хоть кому-то сказать хочется. - Это странно, но ко мне недавно… _воспоминания_ вернулись, что ли? Будто я жил в те времена, всё ещё был вором. Может, я безумен, но эти руины доказывают обратное. Они существуют, значит, и это правда. Я последний Хранитель, судя по всему. Это странно, и я уже хочу уплыть отсюда, один раз этот проклятый город пытался уничтожить лесной бог, потом захватывали фанатики, - он вздыхает, смотря на пугающую маску в своих руках, которая почему-то только интерес вызывает. - Если никто не додумается снова лезть под землю или создавать роботов, проблем не должно возникнуть, - наконец говорит он, и отдаёт маску назад. Дауд смотрит на него слишком уж внимательно, и он вопросительно приподнимает бровь:

\- Не хочешь выпить? Если ты хочешь уплыть, то можешь с нами, а так ещё и поболтаем, - он усмехается криво, а Корво рядом кивает, и улыбается немного шире, и Гаррет думает, что, может, действительно стоит.

\- Если ваши кошельки пропадут, вы их не получите назад, - предупреждает он, и Дауд смеётся, и они уходят вместе.

Той ночью они напиваются действительно слишком сильно - есть что-то в знании того, что Корво с Даудом фактически убийцы на службе Императрицы. Что если бы они хотели его убить, он уже давно был бы мёртв. Что если они не против Гаррета, то рядом с ними хотя бы безопасно. Он не любит отнимать жизнь, предпочитает этого не делать, знает слишком много - он видел приюты, видел загубленных детей, сам был таким. У каждого ещё сотни, тысячи дней впереди, и ты никогда не знаешь, куда приведёт их жизнь, кем они станут. И всё же разве ему осуждать тех, кто отнимает жизни? Иногда нужно сделать, и не сожалеть о собственных действиях.

\- Но если они этого заслуживают? - задаёт в пустоту вопрос Дауд, и Гаррет наклоняет голову набок:

\- А как ты можешь это точно знать? - в его голосе нет осуждения, и после этого они все замолкают, даже стражи за дверями. Он знает, что нет ответа на этот вопрос, он убивал не лично, но фактически это было его рук дело, и он не гордится этим, но понимает. Знает ситуации, когда если бы у него была возможность - он бы сделал это, скорее всего, но Гаррет привык держать себя крепко. Иначе бы давно уже умер.

Он как-то даже устало рассказывает им об Эрин, говорит, что не помнит толком даже своего детства, и кто вообще знает, было ли оно у него. Неважно, умирал он или нет, но Эрин была ему как младшая сестра, противная, капризная. Но родная до жути - её хотелось защитить. Он не вдается в подробности, но всё же говорит, что Прималь стала её частью, и он понятия не имеет даже, что это значит.

Просыпается он с жутким похмельем, в руках у него чужой кошелёк, а сверху - накинутое одеяло. Он быстро прячет трофей, и встаёт, осматривает комнату - он лежит на простом диване, рядом кровать, где храпят Дауд с Корво, и Гаррет усмехается тихо. Ему пришла вчера мысль, что между этими двумя есть что-то, но не его право говорить об этом.

Первым просыпается Аттано, как ни странно, сонно прижимает к себе крепче мужчину рядом, и Гаррет чувствует тут себя совершенно лишним.

\- Оставайся, - показывает жестом Корво, будто его не смущает ни ситуация, ни положение, ни сон в одной комнате с совершенно чужим человеком. На самом деле, их можно понять - Гаррет вор, у него даже оружия нет, плевать ему на жизни этих уважаемых господ. - Дауд если выспится, то готовит великолепно.

Гаррет фыркает, смеётся тихо, и Корво приподнимает голову, и становится видно его ухмылку и весёлый блеск глаз. Вор театрально вздыхает и ложится назад, но потом снова встаёт опорожниться и найти воды. Стража на их компанию вчера смотрела подозрительно, наверняка им довелось увидеть листовки, но против воли господ решили не идти.

Стоп, почему готовит Дауд, если они остановились в особняке со слугами?

Когда он возвращается, то Дауд уже лежит на полу, будто пытался откатиться в сторону, и он не может не рассмеяться. Аттано лежит на кровати, будто он тут совершенно не причём.

\- Вот что я получаю за верную службу! - восклицает Дауд, и поднимается на ноги, возмущённо глядит на Корво, который только шире улыбается. - Ты будешь есть? - поворачивается он неожиданно к Гаррету, который только кивнуть может. Он честно не ожидал такого дружелюбного отношения, но раз предлагают, не ему отказываться.

В углу разума бьётся, словно птица в клетке, мысль о том что это может быть ловушкой. Что стоит быть осторожнее, что он сейчас как самый последний дурак только сильнее загоняет себя в чужие сети. Но её почему-то легко сейчас игнорировать. В глазах у Корво с Даудом то же самое, что он видит каждый день в зеркале - усталость, желание покоя. Такое, какое бывает только после того, как тебя загнали в угол, как раненного зверя, а ты выбрался. _Выбрался оттуда, да вот только разум всё ещё там, всё ещё думает о спасении._

Как и говорил Корво, готовит Дауд на редкость хорошо, а ещё ворчит возле плиты, и Гаррет ложится головой на стол, смотрит на них задумчиво. Аттано с недовольным лицом разбирает письма - как он узнал, Лорд-защитник всё же Корво, и да, у него есть тут политические дела. А ещё ему сказали что Императрица - Эмили - ещё маленькая девочка, но уже умная и сообразительная, а ещё просто чудесная.

Оба мужчины нахмурились при упоминании Императрицы в принципе, но судя по всему их волновала не новая, а старая? Гаррет мало что знает о политике Дануолла, если решат рассказать - он послушает.

\- Ты говорил о глифах, - неожиданно говорит Дауд. - Что это вообще такое?

\- Магия символов, - задумчиво отвечает Гаррет. - Некоторые из них похожи на знаки на ваших руках, но мало, да и глифы потеряли силу давно уже. Раньше они скрывали крепость Хранителей, но вы сами всё увидели. Была одна старая карга, - он морщится. - Которая использовала их. Долгая история, но в итоге я активировал самый последний, и вся их магия исчезла. Уж не знаю, могу ли я пользоваться ими, но я никогда больше не хочу глифы увидеть ни в одной из жизней. Что за Чужой и Бездна?

\- Бездна это вроде другого мира? - отвечает ему жестами Корво. - А Чужой вроде как её бог. Это связано с китами, в вашем городе это не совсем к месту. У нас же почти вся промышленность зависит от них, соответственно должен был появиться их культ.

\- Чужой это такой черноглазый пацан, который даёт людям часть силы Бездны ради каких-то дел. Его мотивацию сложно понять. Но суть в этом, да. Ты говорил, у вас тоже есть боги?

\- Он уже мёртв, - пожимает плечами Гаррет, и Дауд аж поворачивается вопросительно. - Трикстер. Вы могли слышать, как его упоминают на улицах, но он уже скорее нечто вроде легенды. Лесной бог, которому поклоняются язычники. Он пытался поработить мир, и я немного помешал его ритуалу, так что он умер. Но сила у его последователей осталась, не знаю уж, как это работает. У нас были другие культы, которые сводились к превосходству машин и технологий, но они, честно, меньше вреда приносят.

\- Да мы неужто завтракаем с убийцей богов, - дразнит Дауд, и ставит перед ними тарелки. Корво кивает благодарно, и чуть цепляет мимолётно его руку, так, что Гаррет себя снова чувствует совершенно лишним.

\- _Фактически,_ я его не убивал, - отрицает он, и довольно вздыхает - даже простые яйца кажутся почему-то невероятно вкусными.

\- Мы не осуждаем, - с кривой ухмылкой пожимает плечами Дауд, и есть в его выражении лица что-то такое, что сразу понятно - он не жалеет о том, что делал. И Гаррет понимает, знает, и, наверное, это самое ужасное, да?

Что такие преступники, как они, не сожалеют - сделали бы то же самое, не моргнув и глазом, потому что в тот момент это _нужно было сделать._

\- Я вор, а не убийца, - всё же настаивает он. - И всё же если бы я не сделал те жертвы, что мне пришлось сделать, воровать было бы уже не у кого, - Корво кивает ему как-то даже слишком понимающе, и Гаррету интересно, но, наверное сейчас не время.

Дальше всё идёт спокойнее, они говорят о руинах, говорят о повреждениях после Ориона и всего произошедшего, как проходит реставрация. Дауд всё же рассказывает, что в Дануолле тоже была чума, хоть и другая. И о восстании говорит, и Аттано встаёт из-за стола, показывает, что работать пора.

\- Эмили его дочь, - говорит Дауд. Просто так, будто они о погоде, будто он не раскрывает простому вору тайны Империи. - А я убил Императрицу. Так нужно было, - он сжимает зубы. - Просто хотел сразу сказать, раз уж ты нам вчера про Эрин сказал, - Гаррет набок наклоняет голову:

\- И не смотря на это, вы вместе?

\- Мы оба совершали ужасное, - кривится Дауд. - Но вместе хорошо, _лучше._ Да и если я смогу хоть немного исправить то, что натворил, то оно того стоит, - Гаррет задумчиво хмыкает в ответ. Его работа проще, она не о политике или великом благе, но он _понимает._

В памяти всплывает Виктория - красивая, сильная, но такая притягательная.

Она не была человеком, она делала ужасные вещи ради своего бога, но Гаррету она с самого начала почему-то нравилась. Даже в истинном облике она не теряла красоты - становилась только привлекательнее, в её движениях читалось могущество. То, которое обретаешь только годами жизни и нечеловеческой природой, и Гаррет не знает, любил ли её.

Но определённо что-то чувствовал.

После завтрака он всё же уходит - пробирается по крышам назад, в часовую башню. Дауд на прощание хлопает его по плечу, и говорит, что они тут будут ещё неделю, и что приходить он может в любое время. Корво тоже выходит, улыбается ему, и Гаррет уходит со слишком уж непривычным желанием не покидать их.

Вот только прежде чем он успевает следующей ночью снова пойти к ним, Аттано сам вламывается через окно. Гаррет сначала хватает дубинку, а потом выдыхает, глядя на знакомую маску.

\- Ох ты ж, неужели твоё логово? - вслед за ним после телепортации на пол приземляется Дауд, который врезается прямо в спину Корво.

\- Моё, - фыркает вор, опуская дубинку. - И что привело сюда великих господ?

\- Мы исследуем Город, - показывает ему Аттано, и снимает маску, открывая вид на насмешливую улыбку. А потом переходит взгляд, и замирает, рассматривает стену за Гарретом. Вор гордо задирает нос, и делает шаг в сторону:

\- Это моя коллекция. Рано или поздно она снова окажется на улице, но собирать её всегда весело, - Дауд поднимается на ноги, и тоже смотрит, и свистит уважительно.

\- Вау! Я знал, что ты известен как _мастер-вор,_ но видеть - это совершенно другое, - он тут же идёт ближе, тянет руки, и Гаррет шипит, но его это совершенно не смущает. - Даже картины? Вау, таблички, - он издевательски тянет последнее, но Гаррет чувствует гордость от неприкрытого восторга. Было бы чем хвастаться, право слово, но приятно когда кто-то может оценить его труд.

Чая он им предложить не может, места мало в принципе - тут всё рассчитано на одного единственного человека, но они хмыкают, смотря на часовой механизм, и Гаррет не может не сказать:

\- Башня всегда сломана была, но я починил, так что пока что идёт, - он задумчиво смотрит наверх. - Когда-то я ради глупого пророчества свалил часовую башню, но вряд ли это та же. Мне нужно было «остановить время», - он прислоняется к стене, по привычке скрываясь в тени. - Иногда мне действительно кажется, что если бы я не заставлял их идти, то Город бы застрял во времени навсегда.

Ему нравятся механизмы - запах машинного масла всегда был привычным, а его пальцы достаточно тонкие и умелые для обращения с ними. Он не делает роботов или огромные машины, но те же часы и, например, ловушки всегда приносят ему удовольствие.

Он никогда не уделял этому много внимания, но может так и есть, кто знает? Может вот оно, его место как Хранителя?

Неважно, он уже решил уплыть отсюда, даже если ненавидит лодки. Может, где-то там он сможет найти ещё более интересную добычу.

Может, Корво с Даудом не будут против иметь его рядом? Если такая возможность есть, он не хочет в очередной рад оставаться один.

Артемиус мёртв уже давным-давно, Эрин пропала, у него нет никого кроме Бассо, которому бы пора уже куда-нибудь в места потеплее. Денег хватит, а Гаррет в отставку не хочет.

Стареет ли он вообще? Он не помнит, не знает, но умирать от старости для вора - позорно. На провальном деле - тоже, но если выбирать между смертью в постели, и древней подземной гробницей, Гаррет в мгновение ока выберет второе.

В любом случае, смерть она хоть и рядом, но вряд ли будет скоро. Сейчас он усмехается на восхищённые лица двух иностранцев, и предлагает показать им Город, раз уж они такие любопытные.

\- Ещё на острове неподалёку есть психушка, - Гаррет передёргивает плечами. - Там все изменены Прималью, так что не советую. Пусть это место останется там, - Дауд задумчиво трёт подбородок, но Аттано качает головой, и Гаррет вздыхает удовлетворённо. Никому он не посоветует там побывать - его одного более чем достаточно, ему не впервой, чтобы разоблачить ту гадкую старуху тоже пришлось в приют идти.

\- Ты можешь работать на Императрицу, - показывает ему Корво, когда они уже вернулись, и снова сидят в особняке. Дауд рядом смотрит на них внимательно, и пьёт дальше. - Такие профессионалы нужны всегда, и я бы предпочел иметь тебя при дворе. И защитить сможем, и работу подкинем.

\- Хочешь сохранить свои сокровища в сохранности, да ещё и на поводок меня посадить?! - Гаррет знает, что предложение неплохое, но всё равно встаёт на дыбы. Он не хочет сидеть у них под крылом и изредка выбираться на вылазки. Если ему когда-нибудь захочется обойти систему охраны в Дануолле - он это сделает.

\- Не горячись, - вмешивается Дауд. - Он плохо сказал, никто не собирается забирать твою свободу. Захочешь - придёшь, залезешь к нам через окно, и может, мы дадим тебе возможность размять кости у какого-нибудь вельможи. Не захочешь - никто не будет держать. Работать на Императрицу престижно, а мы сможем спасти твою красивую задницу в случае нужды.

\- Можно под--

\- Да, да, ты можешь справиться и без нас, но ты сможешь сэкономить время на восстановление повреждений, - Гаррет обиженно замолкает, Корво виновато чешет затылок, извиняется, и вор фыркает, отворачиваясь.

\- Ты что, только что всьерез назвал мою задницу _красивой?_ \- через некоторое время шипит Гаррет, и Дауд только хохочет в ответ.

Так продолжается ещё несколько дней - днём Корво в качестве дипломата от лица Императрицы договаривается с новым Бароном, а ночью они втроём обшаривают Город, и Гаррет думает, что может привыкнуть к этим двоим. Им не мешает немота Корво, он в принципе скорее человек действия - пока Гаррет думает, Аттано уже проскальзывает внутрь, и в его глазах так много азарта, что вор сам улыбается.

Дауд более серьёзен, у него меньше интереса в том, чтобы просто залезть поглубже, разгадать загадки, увидеть потайные двери. Нет, для Дауда это - как прогулка, но есть что-то в его глазах, когда он смотрит на Аттано такое, что говорит Гаррету о том, что он находится _именно там, где хочет._

Неделя подходит к концу, отправление приближается, и Корво говорит ему:

\- Честно говоря, лучше бы тебе остаться тут. Ты знаешь Город лучше кого-либо, вряд ли кто ещё сможет так же держать его в безопасности. Но, - его руки дёргаются, и выражение лица становится чуть нервное. - Если ты действительно хочешь уплыть, я был бы рад, если бы ты уплыл вместе с _нами._ И мы были бы очень рады, если и после прибытия мы смогли видеться.

Гаррет бросает взгляд на Дауда, который кивает только, и вор делает глубокий вздох. Вот он, да, момент истины? _Выбор._

Попрощавшись с Бассо и оставив всю свою коллекцию, спустя пару дней Гаррет уплывает. Лишних кают не было, поэтому спал он всё ещё с Корво и Даудом, для которых выделили капитанскую. Всё же Лорд-защитник, как-никак.

\- А у тебя какая официально позиция? - задаётся вопросом Гаррет, поворачивая голову к Дауду, который перебирает амулеты. Сам он лежит на кушетке, смотря в потолок, потому что даже он понимает, что у экипажа корабля воровать - плохая идея. Корво о чем-то с капитаном договаривается, поэтому они вдвоём остались.

\- Клинок Дануолла, - отвечает тот, и вор приподнимает со смешком брови. - Вроде стражник, не знаю. _Помощник сиятельного лорда Аттано,_ \- фыркает Дауд, и вздыхает. - Я люблю корабли, люблю море, но, чёрт, как же скучно…

С этим Гаррет мог согласиться, и они снова замолчали.

\- Я, кстати, всё спросить хотел, это _корсет,_ что ли? - нарушает тишину Дауд, и Гаррет аж садится резко, и шипит раздражённо, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, наёмник продолжает. - Мы с Корво спорили пару дней назад. Он считает это исключительно утяжка, чтобы легче пролезать было по узким местам. Мне кажется, это корсет. Хотя я видел, сколько ты там вещей прячешь, вот это выглядит как искусство, - Гаррет на половине его речи хочет разозлиться, но к концу ему становится смешно, и он откидывается назад на диван.

\- Ну, простите, что не все одеваются так же пафосно, как вы. Мне нужно быть скрытным, - говорит он, и Дауд сбоку от него издаёт смешок. - А что, так интересно, что у меня под ним? - он дразнит без особой цели или действительно издёвки, невпопад, но наёмник удивляет его:

\- А как же может быть иначе? _Нам обоим_ интересно, - выдаёт он, и на этих слова Гаррет действительно вскакивает на ноги, и быстро уходит. Сталкивается с Корво на выходе, но только качает головой и сбегает.

И только в самом тёмном углу он может сделать глубокий вздох - что это за дела? Что он имел в виду? Оба? Они хотят переспать с ним? Они ведь не настолько глупы, чтобы считать, что это не оставит следа на их дружбе. Тогда что?

Он проводит так следующий день, а потом им объявляют, что скоро они прибудут в Дануолл.

Ночью перед прибытием ему снится Чужой – или, точнее, _приходит прямо к нему._

\- _Здравствуй,_ Гаррет. Я ждал тебя, - он улыбается, и у него чёрные глаза, и почему-то они напоминают Королеву Нищих. Если бы не рассказы Дауда, он бы не был таким спокойным, но что уж там? Он убил когда-то бога, его сложно испугать.

\- И что же от меня может понадобиться Чужому? - Гаррет опасливо складывает руки на груди, и тот улыбается, будто не замечает враждебности:

\- Мне было интересно, как же выглядит герой-вор, - улыбается он, и голос у него пустой совершенно, и сбоку от них раздаётся вой кита. Гаррет смотрит вокруг другим глазом, и видит пустоту, и тут же закрывает его, потому что смотреть в суть Бездны - слишком глупо даже для него. - Ох, да, не пытайся увидеть что-то. Тебе не понравится, да и вряд ли твоё сознание выдержит.

\- Не называй меня героем, - всё же говорит Гаррет, и Чужой пожимает плечами:

\- Я не властен на твоей земле, но даже я чувствую, что она выбрала тебя. Как защитника, как хранителя, - он дёргается.

\- И откуда же ты так много знаешь? - он замирает. - Ладно, можешь не отвечать.

\- Но ты хочешь что-то спросить всё равно? - он наклоняет голову на бок.

\- Я, - Гаррет замирает, сглатывает, и продолжает. - _Умирал ли я?_ Между той жизнью и этой? Могу ли я вообще умереть? - Чужой смотрит на него внимательно, будто вглядывается в самую суть, и Гаррету чудится в отражении его глаз мерцание теней. Он видит струны, нити, окутывающие сверкающее ядро - оно холодное, как глифы Хранителей, похожее, но всё равно не такое, как Прималь.

\- Кто знает, - наконец говорит он с улыбкой, и Гаррет шипит раздражённо. - Но я не думаю, что это имеет значение, - он делает неопределённый жест рукой. - Город _выбрал_ тебя своим защитником. Не обязательно тот Город, который ты знаешь. Возможно, ты был им ещё до Хранителей, задолго, ты можешь просто не владеть этими воспоминаниями. Я не знаю его истории, но он кажется старее меня. Даже если ты умрёшь, он вернёт тебя, вы связаны, - Гаррет судорожно вздыхает, опускает взгляд вниз. - А уж стареешь ли ты, это самому придётся проверить, - он улыбается, и это выглядит почти дружелюбно, и вору почему-то немного легче становится.

\- Тогда почему я здесь? - всё же спрашивает он. - Если я так ему нужен, то почему я смог уплыть?

\- В данный момент, ты волен делать, что хочешь, - разводит руками Чужой. - К тому же, разве из разу в раз ты не возвращался туда? - Гаррет зло вздыхает, и Чужой понимающе кивает. - К сожалению, я не думаю, что эту связь можно разорвать. Она древняя, да и надо ли? _Разве не воровскую вечность ты желаешь?_ \- он наклоняет голову на бок, и у Гаррета перед глазами почему-то стоят Корво с Даудом, Бассо, с которым он попрощался, считай, навсегда. Они умрут, а он останется, так, что ли? Как Виктория, как его учитель?

\- Так зачем ты пришёл? Кроме того, чтобы посмотреть на диковинную зверкушу? - наконец говорит он, потому что это слишком много, потому что почему даже это существо Бездны знает так мало о его странном Городе? Что это за чёртово место? Какого черта он может быть старше Чужого? Знали ли Хранители?

\- О, это проще, - Чужой улыбается, но в его улыбке нет чувств, нет тепла, и наверное так и должно быть? - Ты так полюбился отмеченным мною, что я хотел встретиться, -- Гаррет краснеет, а потом бледнеет, вспоминая слова Дауда, и шипит раздражённо. - Ох, неужели Дауд сделал что-то не так? Жаль, я думал, что они обретут счастье, - он безучастно пожимает плечами, и вор рычит в ответ:

_\- Что бы ты ни был такое, это не твоё дело!_

На этом моменте Чужой улыбается ещё шире, а ещё Гаррет просыпается с судорожным вздохом под крики моряков - _приплыли._

А вот выбраться с корабля тихо ему не удаётся - с холодком от телепортации его заталкивают в каюту, и он вздыхает судорожно, и хочет драться, но, в конце концов, прижимается к стене, и смотрит удивлённо - он ожидал двоих, а стоит один Корво.

\- Прости нас, - показывают его руки, и у него такое виноватое выражение лица, что Гаррет чувствует груз вины. Может, он действительно слишком сильно отреагировал?

В конце концов, разве он не хотел этого? _Почему он злится?_

\- Ты нравишься нам обоим, но я говорил ему, что рано, - говорит он, и вор чувствует, как дыхание пропадает, и не может глаз отвести от больших ладоней. - Но раз уж так случилось… - его руки замирают. - Что ты ответишь? Не обязательно говорить прямо сейчас, нам нужно ещё представить тебя Эмили. Но, пожалуйста, - он улыбается. - _Пожалуйста, подумай._

На этом он даёт ему проход, и Гаррет выходит, чувствуя, как краснеют уши, и как разбегаются мысли - эти двое ведь не шутят никогда. Тем более на счёт такого.

Он выходит на палубу, видит Дауда - у него круги под глазами, но фыркает он насмешливо, будто по привычке, и становится немного легче.

Всего пару дней без их компании, и он уже соскучился? _Ужасно._

Их доставляют прямо в Башню - Гаррет держится за широкими спинами, потому что вряд ли все тут будут дружелюбны. Его просят подождать вне покоев, и он щурит глаза, складывает руки на груди - оценивающе выглядывает в окно, осматривает коридор.

_Последний шанс сбежать._

Но двери открываются, высовывается голова Дауда, который смотрит на него подозрительно, и зовёт внутри. Это оказывается просторный кабинет - Гаррет сразу по привычке замечает драгоценности, а потом Корво у стола. За самим же столом сидит девочка - не старше четырнадцати, с умными глазами и ласковой улыбкой, и он понятия не имеет, почему кто-то может не хотеть видеть её на троне.

\- Полагаю, ваше императорское величество? - он шутливо кланяется, и она хихикает в ответ:

\- А вы Гаррет, да? - она наклоняет голову на бок, и он кивает, бросая взгляд на Корво. Тот кивает ему, и он думает о том, что же должен сказать этой девочке? Что будет ей служить? _Чушь._ Что иногда помогать будет? Это уже ближе к истине, но можно ли просто так отпускать мастера вора из другой страны, который и не думает покидать своё ремесло?

\- У нас нет какой-либо Гильдии Воров, никогда не было, у нас закон другой, - она задумчиво отводит взгляд. - Но если иногда вы будете готовы помочь с некоторыми вещами, то я думаю, мы сможем _договориться,_ \- она протягивает ему руку, и Гаррет думает, что глупо это, они ещё даже не обсудили деталей, не сделка это. Но от юной Колдуин это выглядит, как детское предложение дружить, и у него действительно _нет достаточных сил,_ чтобы отказать ей.

\- Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, - говорит он, и пожимает-таки маленькую руку - она теплая и уверенная в себе, а по глазам девочки видно, чья она дочь.

Затем ему показывают комнату, где можно переночевать - и жить, если ему угодно, но Дауд слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы действительно думать, что он тут останется - и Гаррет вздыхает, а потом _перемахивает через окно._

В Дануолле дома гораздо выше, так просто до крыши не доберешься, но балконы и закоулки его тоже устроят - тут можно вздохнуть полной грудью. Дануолл пахнет иначе - вонь китобойен, трущоб, сладкий запах остатков чумы. Такой же, но совершенно другой в то же время. Тут не так много кожи, тут больше жира, и вообще он _другой._

Тут светлее - даже ночью горят фонари, особенно в более оживлённых районах, и Гаррет заинтересованно суёт нос в каждый район - пустых домов чтобы поспать тут после чумы хватает. Они заколочены, но уже без заразы, так что подходят идеально.

А богачи везде одинаковые - в особняках стоят новые системы безопасности, неизвестные Гаррету. Но это делает их лишь более интересными, интригующими - механизмы он любил всегда, а любая сигнализация вызывала всегда только азарт. Найти источник питания, надавить мягко на слабое место конструкции - _и вуаля, награда твоя._

Он теряет счёт времени - единственное, от чего он помнит даты, это часы ворованные и то, что перед сном всегда перед глазами два лица всплывает. Иногда кошмары снятся - всегда про Эрин, изредка про старуху, убившую Артемиуса.

В Дануолле даже плесень отличается - в Городе если что начало прорастать на одежде или еде, все знали - _выбрось и забудь._ Там ей много времени не надо, всё происходит быстро, не успеешь оглянуться - уже полностью заросло, а ещё ядовитое как перегар стражника. В Дануолле иначе, но всё ещё опасно. Если в Городе даже опиум растёт где угодно, то тут с растениями сложнее.

Тут они в меньшинстве, тут и плесени-то мало, хотя казалось бы - влажность же высокая. Гаррет думает, что тут она разная - иногда самая обычная, та, что в закоулках доков. А иногда - тёмная, будто из самой Бездны, будто где-то в Дануолле два эти мира пересекаются, и эта самая растительность переползает из одного в другой. Вор трогать её не рисковал, но интересно было до жути.

В конце концов, он оказывается в Затопленном Квартале - тот подозрительно напоминает Запретный, только намного менее жуткий. Тут Плакальщики да крысы, которых обвести вокруг пальца не проблема совершенно.

А потом он натыкается на неизвестных в маске - а ещё в подозрительно знакомой форме, но он тогда не придаёт этому много значение. Гораздо более важно, что выглядят они как наёмники, а перемещаются - телепортацией, как знакомые ему два мужчины. И он дожидается темноты, залезает прямо в их логово, чтобы увидеть прямо за письменным столом никого иного как Дауда. С уставшим лицом, и Гаррет думает, что случится быстрее - он даст о себе знать, или тот прикончит его от испуга.

\- Неужели тяжела жизнь на службе? - спрашивает он, и надеется, что звучит достаточно мирно. Есть, конечно, вариант того, что можно просто уйти - и может, наконец, посмотреть правде в глаза и вернуться в Башню, залезть в кровать Корво с Даудом. Но от уставшего вида наёмника душа болит, а ещё он скучал, хоть и не хотел об этом думать. Дауду хочется уткнуться носом в шею, узнать, как он пахнет, как ощущается, и это желание идёт против всех его принципов. Но, чёрт возьми, он уже, видимо, умер и не раз.

_Разве они все трое не имеют право на что-то хорошее?_

\- В одиночку точно, - ворчит в ответ Дауд, будто знал о нём, и откидывается на спинку кресла, и трёт глаза устало. - Нагулялся? - спрашивает он, и Гаррет замирает, шипит зло:

\- Если ты сейчас сравнишь меня с блудным котом, я точно уйду, - он, наконец, выходит из темноты, подходит к столу, и Дауд улыбается криво:

\- А как быть? Ты пропал на неделю, без записки или предупреждения, и единственное, что мы получаем - жалобы людей на воровство. Или звание сороки тебе больше нравится? - он смотрит на него одним глазом, и Гаррет думает, что зря вообще пришёл сюда, не стоит оно того. Он молчит в ответ, даже маску не стягивает, и Дауд вздыхает. - Корво сказал, что так и будет - что вернёшься, что сам такой, но мне казалось, что ты пропадаешь и мы больше тебя не найдём, - он снова вздыхает, тяжело, и предлагает перемирие. - Может, хоть ненадолго останешься? - и Гаррет смотрит на его круги под глазами, _смотрит-смотрит-смотрит,_ и кивает неловко, стягивает маску.

Вечер превращается в ночь, ночь - в день, а день - в неделю. К ним приходит Корво, с улыбкой и сладостями, и Гаррет рассказывает им о том, что видел, где был. Эти двое хорошо знают Дануолл, но в некоторые уголки никто не рискует заходить. А Гаррет - может и будет, его не пугает сладкий запах гнили или древние катакомбы, хотя конечно тут их не так много как в Городе. Он обнаружил, что ему довольно легко понять, как тут всё работает, довольно легко понять этот город, и неужели это многолетняя практика?

У Дануолла нет призраков прошлого, кроме Чужого, нет, он вычистил, создал для себя новое место, пустое - не в плохом смысле. _Как чистый лист бумаги._

В отличие от Города, который уже даже с листом не сравнить, бумага не выдержит столько всего - нет, Город это огромная стена, или скала на худой конец. Она исписана самыми разными история, расписана цветами, которые складываются в рисунок. А потом это всё перекрывают новым слоем, но прошлое не исчезает - оно остаётся там же, просто теперь чтобы его найти, нужно копнуть чуть глубже. Город исписан кровью, гнилью, а ещё обвит лозой и утопает в магическом тумане. Стереть верхний слой - найдёшь древние глифы и возможно отпечаток молота. А ещё глубже - то найдешь драгоценные камни, которые погубят всех.

Может, ему это всё только кажется, может, он бредит. Железо и камень впились в его душу, и он будто стал их частью, и теперь чувствует как самих себя - видит их историю, которую не суждено уже никому узнать кроме как _ему._

Дануолл другой, но похожий, но всё ещё другой - тут сыро, а ещё можно расслышать песни китов, которые покровительствуют этой земле. Они принимает Гаррета радушно, не гонят, то ли Чужой словечко замолвил, то ли считают Город своим другом, а значит и его защитника.

У Гаррет душа холодеет, когда он об этом думать. Никто не хочет умирать - но жить вечно совсем не его цель, никогда ею не было, и возможно именно это всё и решило. У мироздания ужасное чувство юмора, вот, что он думает.

Зато с Даудом и Корво _легче_ \- он всё ещё не хочет говорить о том самом, не уверен в своём ответе, даже если согласиться хочется до боли в груди. Но они не торопят, показывают ему Затопленный Квартал, слушают его мнение о Дануолле, и он смеётся, когда они плечами передёргивают. Для них странно слышать такие слова о своём городе, даже если признают, что правда. Гаррет их понимает - есть что-то _пугающее_ в сути вещей. Истины не существует - в этом мире точно, но они могут понять самую малость, и даже это устрашает.

Дауд всегда больше к людям - его Китобои его семья, и Гаррет за некоторое время на их базе даже имена выучил некоторых. Они действительно неплохие, кучка покинутых судьбой, как они трое, приятно с ними. Корво - его интересует только жизнь дочери, но в некоторые моменты Гаррет видит, что его тоже интересуют древности. Человеческие истории, памятные предметы, картины, Аттано интересуется, но у него слишком много обязанностей.

Поэтому из них троих единственный, кто действительно хочет рассмотреть как можно больше - только Гаррет. Наверное, он избалован тем, что у него нет дорогих людей. Вернее, были Бассо и Эрин, но он так отчаянно старался отгородиться от них, что нет считай.

\- Если, - они сидят втроём в заброшенном доме, вернулись с вылазки, и решили пока не возвращаться на базу. Сегодня Корво нужно в Башню пораньше - Дауд думал с ним, а Гаррет сам понятия не имеет, что хотел бы, но смотря на них, думает, что _понимает._ \- Если ваше предложение всё ещё в силе, то да. _Да,_ \- повторяет он, и складывает руки на груди, и делает глубокий вздох, потому что никогда он трусом не был. - Мне никогда так хорошо ни с кем не было, так что если вы всё ещё предлагаете…

Он оказывается зажат между двумя горячими телами, и сначала пытается вырваться, а потом осознаёт произошедшее, и фыркает. Дауд смеётся ему прямо в левое ухо, Корво - в правое, и они переплетают с ним руки, и Гаррет краснеет заполошно. А потом уже набирается смелости и целует их, по очереди, чувствует вкус магии на чужих губах, а ещё алкоголя у Дауда. Аттано пахнет сладостями, а ещё улыбается нежно, и между ними тепло, и Гаррет расслабляется невольно.

Если раньше было хорошо, то теперь стало ещё лучше - они не торопили его, но в ту же ночь они заснули в одной кровати большим клубком. И Гаррет невольно приют вспомнил - а потом Дауд прижался губами к его шее, и мысли выветрились все, и он спал спокойно впервые за долгое время.

Одновременно ничего не изменилось, и изменилось всё - стало больше прикосновений, беглых поцелуев, нежных взглядов. Гаррету ужасно непривычно, странно, но это всё кажется таким правильным, что он цепляется за них обоих, вздыхает судорожно, когда Дауд просит хрипло _выпутаться его из этого корсета._

\- Может, я порчу момент, но у тебя невозможно красивые пальцы, - говорит он, и Гаррет фыркает, снимает броню - остаётся в темной рубахе, и вздрагивает. На тыльной стороне ладони - татуировка замочной скважины, и у него болит внутри, но он быстро затыкает это чувство. _Что было, то прошло._

Это становится особенно неважным, когда Дауд целует мягко его пальцы, и у Гаррета ноги подгибается. Нельзя так - они тут все прогнившие души, откуда столько нежности? Он может принять злость, но что делать с таким обращением - понятия не имеет. А Корво стоит _близко-близко,_ и смыкает руки на его талии, и судорожный вздох делает, и они оба резко на него голову поворачивают.

\- Ничего, - быстро показывает он. - Я просто… - он замирает, и у него скулы краснеют, и Гаррету до невозможности хочется его поцеловать. - Твоя талия у меня в ладонях помещается, - говорит он, и вор улыбается хитро, и Дауд аж пальцы его отпускает.

Проверить.

На нем оказывается две пары больших рук, и он вздрагивает, вздыхает судорожно, и губу прокусывает. А потом его целует Аттано, и Гаррет цепляется руками за них обоих, тянет одежду, и улыбается, потому что _оно того стоило._

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
